Private Moments
by theologygirl
Summary: A Trio of stories featuring Clarisse and Joseph. Set during Royal Engagement, I've taken the liberty of adding scenes and dialogue that Garry might have cut out, inadvertantly, of course!
1. The Other Slumber Party

**THE OTHER SLUMBER PARTY**

_A/N PD2 – during Mia's slumber/bridal shower._

The palace was in an uproar – 20 screaming princesses celebrating with Princess Mia prior to her wedding to Andrew Jacoby, with chaos the order of the day. All the palace staff was pressed into service to cater to the young ladies and to offer Mia an unusual, but somehow appropriate pre-wedding bash.

The night of the party Clarisse dressed in blue silk pajamas and matching jacket. Before checking in at the party she took Maurice out for a walk in the night air. As usual, Joseph was waiting for her by the fountain; it had become their nightly ritual to meet at the end of the day, using Maurice as an excuse. Sitting on a bench, feet crossed, arms behind his back, Joseph never took his eyes off her as she approached. Maurice barked, and Joseph scratched him behind the ear and took the leash from Clarisse.

"How's the party going?" he greeted her with a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"I haven't been there yet, but it sounds to me like the party's at full blast. I'm sure it won't be too long before they will be mattress surfing."

"Well, you won't want to miss that. Are you planning on showing them how it's done?"

"Oh, Joseph, I haven't done that in years. I think I'll leave the sliding to the younger set."

"As I recall, you didn't slide…"

She turned her head and smiled at him, slipping her hand in his as they walked the garden paths. They walked in silence for a while, enjoying the stars, the fragrance of the flowers, and each other's company. Maurice seemed to tire of the walk and Joseph freed him from the leash to let him run. Clarisse shook her head and said: "Silly dog, he'll get lost in the maze and then we'll have to go fetch him."

"Hmm, but in the meantime, there's one less distraction." Joseph tossed the leash on a nearby bench and then held out his arms. "Come here, my love."

She willingly stepped into his arms and let him hold her. She felt so lucky to have Joseph in her life. Nothing, no one, had ever affected her the way he had, no one had ever made her feel so alive as he did. She snuggled in closer and sighed. She heard Maurice barking in the distance and she giggled. "I know why you let him get lost in there."

"And why's that?"

"Because if he saw you holding me this way he'd likely bite you."

"It would be the last thing he'd ever do."

"Joseph!" She looked up at him in mock horror. "What a terrible thing to say."

"Clarisse that mutt and I have never seen eye to eye on anything from day one." He stopped and thought for a moment. "Except for perhaps one thing."

"And that would be?"

"We both adore our Queen."

"Ah. Well, if that's enough to save his life, then so be it."

Clarisse shivered, and Joseph put his own coat around her shoulders. "All right, let's find that dog and get you both inside before you freeze to death." To no avail, Joseph called Maurice, but he wouldn't come. Then a shrill whistle in his ear startled Joseph, and then he was surprised to see the dog jump the short hedge and run toward them.

"Your Majesty – I am shocked."

"Well, don't be. Maurice is stubborn and sometimes will only respond to a silly whistle."

"Yes. I'll have to remember that." He hooked Maurice's leash up once again and passed it to Clarisse. He took her hand in his and kissed it. Hesitantly, he asked: "Would you like me to stop by later?"

With an impish grin, Her Majesty gave him the invitation he'd hoped for. "I'd like that, Joseph."

"Until later, then." He retrieved his coat and with a slight bow he stepped back into the shadows and watched as Clarisse entered the ballroom to join Mia's party.

Joseph joined Shades in the security room, and with admiration watched his Queen fly down the ramp on the mattress - to the delight of the princesses and the palace staff. She would never cease to amaze him, he thought. Shades sat back and enjoyed the look of delight on his boss's face. Earlier, he had been watching the video feed from the garden camera, and was glad to see love finally blossoming between his mentor and the woman he loved.

Ending his rounds for the night in the kitchen, where he helped himself to milk and cookies, he took his cue from Olivia as she arrived with an empty tray from the Queen's suite. "Has Her Majesty turned in for the night, Olivia?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir. I think she's gone straight to bed, with so much excitement today I think she's quite tired."

"Very well. You get some sleep yourself. There are some busy days ahead."

"Yes, Sir. Good night."

Joseph made his way up the back stairs and down the magnificent palace hallways until he came to her door. He always insisted that she keep it locked at night, just as an extra layer of precaution. He had a key, of course, but he tried the door and it was left unlocked. He smiled, and entered the darkened room. Several candles were lit and a small fire was burning in the fireplace. He could see a bottle of champagne and glasses on the coffee table but no sign of Clarisse, until he heard her voice.

"It's not polite to keep a lady waiting, you know."

She had been stretched out on the sofa, motionless, and he hadn't seen her. Now, he quickly shut the door behind him and made his way over, dropping on one knee beside her. He quickly covered her mouth with his, and kissed her lovingly. "Am I forgiven, Your Majesty?"

"I think this once your indiscretion can be overlooked. But try to avoid such behavior again, will you?" She pulled him down again; kissing him with a passion that surprised both of them. Breaking away, he took off his jacket and shoes and lay on the sofa behind her, cradling her in his arms. Together they stared at the fire and just enjoyed their closeness.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No. You are intoxicating enough." He buried his face in her hair.

"Joseph?"

"Um hmm."

She turned to look up at him. "If I stay here much longer I'm going to fall asleep, and that wouldn't be very comfortable in a few hours."

"You have a better idea?"

She reluctantly untangled herself from his arms and got to her feet. She held her hand out to him. "Give me a hand with the candles and the fire, will you?"

He did as she directed and then stood beside her in the darkened room, the only light coming from the moon shining in the balcony doors.

"Did you lock the door?" He teased her.

"Of course I did. The Head of Security has a fit if the Queen's door is unlocked at night. What would happen if for some unexplained reason she forgot to lock it?"

"Mmm, I'm not sure. Perhaps someone might come in, seduce her, make love to her, and remind her just how desirable she is."

"Oh, if I had known that was the case, I'd have left it unlocked years ago." She laughed, and then put her arm around him as they walked happily into the bedroom.


	2. I Shall Oblige

**I SHALL OBLIGE**

_A/N Set during PD2. Two and a half days before Mia's wedding, Joseph dances with Clarisse in the ballroom. Just before she turns down his proposal there is a tender moment that is missing. Here's what I think it would have looked like uncut._

"With only two and half days left, Olivia, I'm beginning to feel rather frantic. Would you take Maurice out for me please, I have to check the orchestra selections."

"And they've asked you to approve a place setting for the reception, Your Majesty."

"Very well."

Clarisse switched on the stereo and the music began. The first selection was a waltz, one of her favorites, and after a cursory glance at some of the place settings she turned her full attention to the music. She walked to the center of the ballroom and hesitantly began to dance with an imaginary partner.

In the garden, Joseph had noticed Olivia taking Maurice for his evening walk and came inside to find out what was keeping Clarisse from their nightly rendezvous. He smiled to himself as he saw her dancing alone, and quickly moved to take her in his arms as she turned. Seeing her complete delight he beamed down at her and expertly led her through the dance they knew so well.

Joseph and Clarisse had been dancing together at public occasions for so many years that Clarisse had lost count. But she remembered their first private dance when he boldly beckoned her into his arms at the consulate in San Francisco. That afternoon the woman in her awakened as she began to recognize the feelings she held for him in her heart. Tonight was much like that afternoon five years ago, just the two of them, alone, dancing and silently sharing the love that they felt for one another.

Clarisse marveled at the calming effect this man had on her. Only moments ago she had felt frantic, but being in his arms slowed the world down until it was only she and Joseph. She laid her head on his shoulder and he smiled. This was a side of the Queen of Genovia that only he was privileged to see, and it delighted him.

"You stood me up in the garden tonight."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Joseph. One thing after another seems to keep popping up to do, and we're running out of time." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand. "I do hope you'll forgive me."

"Of course, my dear. I understand. Is there anything I can do to help?"

She shook her head. "Just you being here for me is enough." She paused as he led her through a series of complex steps. "Do you like this piece of music?" she asked.

"It's nice. Although I enjoy Spanish music much better, it's more sensual, more intimate."

"But not very appropriate for a wedding reception."

"I beg to differ, Your Majesty. It's perfect music for a couple in love."

"You forget, Joseph. Mia and Andrew aren't in love."

"I wasn't talking about them."

A pause. "Oh. I see."

He felt her stiffen a bit and the first thought that he had made a critical error crept into his mind. He tried to shake it off and live in the present moment; after all, the woman he loved was in his arms where he'd wanted her for countless years.

"Clarisse, I realize now it was inconsiderate of me to propose to you when everything has been so chaotic lately. I shouldn't have added to your burdens, I should have been helping relieve them." He felt her relax and he slowed their dance.

"Knowing how much you love me isn't a burden, Joseph" she told him quietly. "I count on you, your strength, your wisdom, and because of you I get through each day in one piece." She lifted her head and smiled at him, and he kissed her forehead lightly.

She settled back in his arms, her head resting once again on his shoulder. The last three weeks had been hard on him. He'd gone through the motions, he'd done his job above and beyond the call of duty, but now he had to know what she was feeling.

"Have you been thinking about us?"

The music changed, and she stopped dancing. Lifting her head a look of sorrow washed over her face. He felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach.

"Yes, I have."

"I see. If you'll excuse me."

He had to get out of there, and fast. He needed to pound something, to scream, to make the pain growing inside him stop. In his worst moments he hadn't imagined she'd refuse him, but it was happening right in front of his eyes. He let go of her and walked away.

"No! Joseph! You had to know what I was going to say." She reached out to stop him, catching his arm, begging him to listen. She was upset, confused, and she scrambled to make him understand. "Mia needs me now, more than ever before, and, it's the Monarchy, I mean as Queen it's my responsibility, you know how it is…"

"You were never just my queen, Clarisse, you were the someone that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But if you prefer that I see you first and foremost as my Queen, I shall oblige." Hurt was in his eyes and it broke her heart to know she was the cause of his pain.

"No, Joseph…" She reached up to touch his face but his demeanor stopped her cold.

"Your Majesty."

He turned and walked out of the ballroom. Just like that it was over. It was not at all how she had planned to tell him. She wasn't even sure that she was going to say no until it came out of her mouth moments ago. She had planned on asking him to wait until Mia's future as Queen became more secure, then the two of them could talk about where their relationship was going. It was over now, and done, and she still had to help Mia prepare for her wedding to Andrew in two and a half days. How would she ever survive this without him, she wondered with no small amount of sadness.


	3. I Thought You'd Never Ask

**I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK**

_Based on the Garry & Julie Movie Commentary on the PD2 DVD . During Mia's "almost" wedding scene, Julie asks Garry if the scene where Joseph pulls Clarisse close was still in the movie. The answer was no, which begs the question: what was the scene she's talking about? Not having access to the clips on the cutting room floor, here is what I think the missing scene would be. What do you think? __**Challenge!**_

Joseph watched Mia re-enter the church, wondering what the determined Renaldi look on her face might mean. He turned to look at his Queen, still in the garden alcove, her back now to him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then slowly made his way to her.

"You'll need this," he said quietly, offering his handkerchief.

She took it from him, then turned, allowing him to see the tears pooling in her blue eyes.

"How did you know?"

He inclined his head. "30 years. Haven't I always known?"

She dabbed her eyes and nodded. "Yes. You have."

Joseph decided to act as professionally as he could – there was less chance of deepening his wounds that way. "The Princess had quite a determined look on her face. Any reason I should be worried about what's happening in there?"

She looked up at him, searching for what to say. Finally, she decided on the truth. "I told Amelia that she should follow her heart, that she didn't have to make the same choices or same mistakes I did."

Her admission took Joseph completely by surprise. "You… _you_ told her to follow her heart? What will become of Genovia if she chooses not to marry Andrew?"

"I will have a granddaughter who has a chance for real love and happiness. Unlike what her grandmother had." She started to turn away from him, but he caught her.

"Clarisse." He took the handkerchief from her, and wiped her tears himself. This was definitely a breakthrough, he thought.

She waited until he finished; then spoke. "Amelia can make her own mistakes, she can avoid the ones I made. I wouldn't wish her a life with a man she doesn't love, who doesn't love her, just to prove her love for her country. She deserves better than that, and Genovia shouldn't ask it of her."

"You'll get no argument from me over that. One unhappy queen is more than I can bear."

She smiled at him, but then her face dropped. "You won't be here to see it in either case."

He stiffened. "Perhaps we should get you inside."

"No, Joseph, wait. I've been thinking, no, actually, I've been _feeling_ these last few days. What we have together is too important, too special for me to walk away from it after thirty years. I've realized that nothing I've worked for will be worth anything if I lose the man I love." She placed a gloved hand on his chest and looked up into his face.

"So, does this mean you're not granting my request for retirement?" He leaned his forehead against hers.

"No. I mean, yes, you can retire. But you can't leave. I want you to stay, I ask you to stay." She waited what seemed like forever for him to respond; his hands on her shoulders, the closeness of his face to hers, she could hardly breathe.

Joseph, too, was having difficulty breathing. Only moments ago he was a man walking away from the love of his life, now she was offering him the love he'd dreamed of since the day he'd met her. He raised his head, and with his finger lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "The duty you have to yourself…?"

"Far outweighs the duty I have to my country," she finished.

"And the Monarchy…?"

"Lies in Princess Mia's capable hands," she affirmed.

"And Mia herself…?"

"She's twenty-one, and much smarter than I was at her age. In fact, she may be smarter than I am even now." Clarisse reached up to touch Joseph's face, and he caught her hand in his. "No more excuses. I love you, Joseph."

Joseph pulled her close, and finally expelled the breath he had been holding. "Oh, my love," he sighed. He felt her arms tighten around him, thrilled by her touch and what it told him.

"_Anybody got a twenty on Joseph?"_ the radio startled them both.

Still holding on to her he spoke into the mouthpiece. "I'm with the Eagle. We're on our way." Reluctantly, he released her. "Ready?"

She straightened her coat, and then smoothed his jacket and adjusted his tie. She cupped his face in both hands, and lightly kissed his lips. "Um, hmm."

He grabbed her hand and together they walked back into the church. Once inside the foyer, he kissed her quickly before letting her walk into the sanctuary alone. Too late, he realized that Charlotte had seen. He caught her wide smile, but sensing his embarrassment, she quickly masked her delight.

Joseph took his place near the door, where he could observe Clarisse proudly watching her granddaughter challenge parliament. He stepped up to protect her when the vile Viscount Mabery charged down the aisle. He found himself swelling with pride as Mia went on to change Genovian law and win over her people in a moving and thoughtful speech. This girl was going to make a fine queen, he reflected.

Joseph realized that the battery in his headset was dying, and switched it off, making a mental note to change it at the first opportunity. Then there was a murmur among the guests. What was happening now? Why was Clarisse speaking with Mia on the security channel? Damn, where was that second battery? He had to stop searching when he heard Clarisse call his name. He looked at her, seeing a twinkle in her eye, her hands nervously clasped in front of her. His eyes narrowed. What was she up to? His legs trembled as he walked up to her.

"Your Majesty."

"Dear Joseph. Am I too late to ask you to accept my hand in marriage?"

Had he heard right? Was that a proposal of marriage? He could tell from the mischief in her face that indeed she had risen to a challenge. He glanced at Charlotte, her lips moving "yes, yes, yes". He straightened himself up, and behaving equally as mischievous as his soon-to-be bride declared: "Well, I thought you'd never ask."

He didn't hear the cheer of the other security men and women posted around the church grounds as he passed his hatand dead radio to Shades. Without overtly displaying the sheer joy that he felt, he simply stated: "I'm going to a wedding."


End file.
